Sangre Sucia
by pruepotter1
Summary: Entre Draco y Harry: Solo Hermione. One shot. Mi primer Draco&Hermione...


**Comentarios de autora:** Bueno, pues aquí va mi primer intento de Draco&Hermione... y probablemente sea el ultimo, me da penita como acabarían los Harrys de mis historias jejejejeje... estoooo, bueno, esto viene de una idea en un desafío: Harry debía ser una especie de Draco, aquí retocado pero en esencia parecido. Draco y Harry con sus propias personalidades... y Hermione entre los dos...

* * *

**SANGRE SUCIA**

_**Sangre sucia:**__ Hijo de muggles y criado entre gente no mágica. Persona no merecedora de pertenecer a mi mundo bajo ningún pretexto y non grata en cualquier circunstancia…_ Esto era lo que a sus 17 años Draco Malfoy se empeñaba en creer que era la verdad más indiscutible del planeta.

Ya en su niñez se vislumbraba la grandeza del querido ojito derecho de su papá como la de un mago fuerte de gran carácter y presunción… criado en el seno de una familia con antecedentes que llegaban hasta la época del mismísimo Salazar Slythering, Draco fue tratado hasta sus 11 años a cuerpo de rey... Todo aquel que se empeña en vivir ciegamente en su burbuja perfecta acaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su propia inexperiencia. Es asi que, por desgracia, al ingresar en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería descubrió, muy a su pesar, que no todos estaban dispuesto a considerarlo como a un dios... Y según fue comprobando con el transcurso de los años llegó a una conclusión aun más desconcertante: Nadie puede controlar sus propios sentimientos, puedes empujarlos dentro, muy al fondo… puedes incluso situarlos a la altura de tus pies y ocultarlos cada día, cada hora y cada segundo… pero si el objeto de tu deseo se empeña en cruzarse en tu camino no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Y eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba con la odiosa de Hermione Granger...

* * *

- Eh Granger!- se apresuró entre la multitud para poder alcanzar a la muchacha a la salida de la clase de transformaciones.

- Y… tu ¿eres?- preguntó ella deteniéndose bruscamente tratando de controlar el agitado tono de su voz.

- Oh vamos! No seas tan rencorosa- se defendió él llevando una mano hacia su pelo y revolviéndolo consciente de que con ese mismo movimiento lograba hacer suspirar a cuanta señorita se cruzaba en su camino.

- ¿Rencorosa yo?- le objetó exasperada- No, que va! Esto es lo que me faltaba hoy…

- Mira- la interrumpió él- no tengo tiempo para tus reproches… se que tienes los mejores apuntes de transformaciones y a mi no se me da muy bien así que he pensado que tal vez…- la muchacha estaba patidifusa, haciendo gala de toda la entereza que su mente fue capaz de reunir habló.

- Perdona, creo que no estoy entendiendo bien… ¿me estas pidiendo ayuda? Eso si que seria gracioso… todo un Slythering rebajándose a hablar conmigo- por toda respuesta él se quedó observándola de una manera fría y distante- ¿Qué se supone que ganaría yo con eso?

- ¿Pues que más? ¿No te parece suficiente el hecho de dejarme ver contigo toda una tarde en la biblioteca? Te aseguro que eso será más duro para mi que para ti y puede- añadió con una sonrisa juguetona-… que luego nos podamos perder en la sala de los menesteres un par de horas.

- Tú eres un insensible y un… un… UN EGOCÉNTRICO!- estalló la muchacha sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer sus párpados, los pocos alumnos que aun permanecían cerca de ellos la observaron desconcertados, Hermione ahogó un grito y bajando precipitadamente el tono de su voz añadió- ¿Cómo tienes siquiera la desfachatez de venir a pedirme ayuda con tus comentarios obscenos cuando hace tan solo unos minutos me has insultado de esa manera tan baja y rastrera?

- Eres hija de muggles ¿no?- preguntó sin comprender

- Si, y a mucha honra.

- Entonces eres una sangre sucia…- le refutó con toda normalidad- si tu lo ves como un insulto es problema tuyo, así que… ¿me ayudarás?

- Ohh si, por supuesto- respondió lo más irónicamente que pudo- o mejor ¿porque no se lo pides a alguna de tus amiguitas...? me han dicho que Pansy Parckinson te estaba buscando- escupió con inseguridad-Seguro que cualquiera de ellas estará encantada de poder echarte una mano- Y sin esperar respuesta le dio la espalda caminando hacia las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso. Pero aun no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano fuerte la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella… quedaron frente a frente, mucho más cerca de lo que la muchacha habría deseado.

- ¡Venga, Hermione!- Draco la tuteó retirando un indomable mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja a modo de disculpa, ella se estremeció- ¿por los viejos tiempos?

- Nunca hubieron viejos tiempos... - contestó dando un paso atrás aun atrapada por la mano del joven…

Si pudiera llegar a la escalera, sabia que Harry estaría esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Siempre, desde que todo aquello había comenzado el año anterior… desde el inicio de lo que ahora se atrevía a denominar como "relación tormentosa" Harry se había mantenido al margen, pero al acecho… cada vez que veía a Draco acercarse, por si acaso. Y en momentos como este, en los que se sentía tan vulnerable se reprochaba a si misma mentalmente por haber sido tan tajante con su mejor amigo en ese aspecto "_Harry de verdad que te agradezco tu preocupación. Te quiero por ello pero no-te-metas, se lo que estoy haciendo"_ él había opuesto resistencia al principio, había argumentado y lanzado juramentos al aire pero luego lo aceptó y se conformó, de cualquier modo, después de tantos meses, Draco parecía no haber tratado de hacer daño a su amiga… al menos no cuando estaban a solas y Harry había empezado a bajar la guardia, compungido y sediento de comprensión... _si a ella le gustaba…_ dio otro paso atrás, apoyando la mano que tenia libre sobre el frío muro de piedra.

- ¿No?- preguntó él, sus ojos irradiaban ahora esos destellos plateados que la hacían sentir tan bien… ¿Porqué le hacia esto¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera volverse de repente tan cálida? No había ahora ni rastro de esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

- … Harry... - suspiró ella a modo de disculpa, alejándose un poco de él y amparándose en la oscuridad del pasillo, ahora desierto- Harry me está esperando.- Draco se sintió ligeramente golpeado.

- ¿Potter? ¿Ese cara-rajada? Vamos ¿porque sigues dejando que te siga a todas partes? Seguro que tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Como ser asesinado por el Señor oscuro- añadió enérgicamente- ¿No cortó con la pobretona Weasley por tu culpa? Ella va echando pestes de ti... me preguntó si serán ciertas... ¿te gustaría que tu chico saliera corriendo cada vez que pierde a "otra" de vista?

-Harry y yo solo somos amigos. Ginny lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido... no tengo la culpa de sus inconstantes celos y su desequilibrio emocional. Él solo se preocupa por mi, porque somos amigos... -dijo alcanzando el primer escalón- nunca permitiría que me pasara nada malo.

- ¿Y porque te espera al final de la escalera? Lo sabe ¿verdad? Se lo has dicho.- la joven le miraba con ojos desorbitados.

- No, no- se justificó ella- él... él nos vio una noche... no pude hacer nada. No se fía de ti...- fue un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¿Y Cree que yo soy un peligro ¿Le has dicho que te atormento?- preguntó apretando con fuerza el antebrazo de la muchacha- ¿Qué te acoso?

-Draco me haces daño- susurró sintiendo como una lagrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Seguro que le interesaría mucho saber algunas de las cosas que has hecho conmigo… puede que quiera probarte también... Tiene celos, por eso no se despega de ti...- comentó hiriente- ¿le has hablado de nuestros encuentros? ¿de mis besos y mis caricias? ¿de cómo te hago sentir?-El rubio soltó su adolorido brazo y agarrándola de la cintura la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared, el pasillo estaba desierto- ¿le has contado que suspiras por volver a sentirme cerca?- susurró suavemente junto a su oreja- ¿que me tienes hechizado? Tú, una sangre sucia… ¿Qué me vuelve loco la manera en que me gritas y me desprecias, que eres mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el ultimo al acostarme?- Hermione temblaba, Draco hablaba mientras depositaba pequeños besos por todo su cuello- ¿Qué hay días en que la ansiedad por tenerte cerca me consume de tal modo que me escondo en la biblioteca por horas solo para ver como pasas las paginas de tu libro?- _Y ya no existía escalera, ni pasillo, los libros habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo y Harry, definitivamente, había desaparecido… lo había vuelto a hacer. Se dejaba llevar de nuevo...no había nada más, solo Draco, él otra vez._

- Draco- Hermione apoyó las manos sobre su pecho obligándole a mirarla a los ojos- esto no puede seguir… tenemos que parar, no es justo para mi-más lagrimas humedeciendo el rostro de la joven- no es justo para ti y... y... tampoco es justo para él.

-... ¿Le has dicho que ninguna otra me hace sentir lo mismo que siento cuando estoy contigo?- sus ojos azules, ese brillo acuoso... mostrando mayor ternura que nunca- ¿Le has dicho... - Hermione sentía el cálido aliento de Draco sobre sus labios- ... que me necesitas, que me quieres y que me tienes totalmente enamorado?

Y sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de la joven, sus lenguas entrelazadas una y otra vez, las lagrimas de ambos mezcladas por el roce de la piel… en la oscuridad de ese pasillo, ocultados por un manto invisible dos cuerpos cada vez más entrelazados… sollozos ahogados por los labios del otro… porque él era Draco Malfoy, un Slythering presuntuoso y arrogante y ella Hermione Jane Granger prefecta de la casa Gryffindor, lista, serena y nada impulsiva… y siempre seguirían siéndolo. Porque al día siguiente nada habría cambiado y sus sentimientos quedarían nuevamente postergados. Pero algunas veces, y siempre bajo la atenta supervisión de aquel maravilloso aliado, podían dejar todo eso de lado y ser, por unos instantes solo _Draco y Hermione._

**FIN**

* * *

**Comentarios de autora 2 parte:** Bueno, pues eso ha sido todo... espero que os guste y esas cosas... siento que lo de la escalera sea tan recurrente pero es que lo de acorralar a la gente me resulta demasiado atrayente. Que más decir? Ahhh si, que me encantan los reviews jejejeje

Na más...

Nanit niños!


End file.
